LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 November 2012
11:51 hai 12:21 i'ma go nau. been whole hour 01:34 Been a while 07:31 Hello... 07:32 Hope you don't mind. I wanted to try something super quick and see if it worked. 07:32 !help 07:32 Thanks 07:32 TIME out! 12:59 hai 01:12 gtg 06:21 No talk since 7:59 this morning?! Wow. 0_0 08:45 Hello? 09:10 Hi! 09:10 hello. 09:11 Finally someone here. 09:11 Oh! Someone's actually here! 09:11 09:11 09:12 I'm trying to decide which song I should work on- a racing song or a more Crux Prime-type song. 09:13 IDK, what do you fel like? 09:13 No idea. 09:16 What program do you use to make your music? 09:17 Hi Le 09:17 Bricks#Gallery 09:17 Hi guys. 09:18 @Grey 09:19 Prof uses GarageBand for OS X to make music. 09:19 09:21 Ah. 09:24 AFK 09:25 Aw, I missed Rio 09:25 09:25 Le, you there? 09:26 p/ 09:26 o/ * 09:27 Le? 09:31 Le, PM please 09:36 SO, what do you LUWikians do? 09:38 Back 09:38 Back, sort of 09:40 Hi rays 09:40 Hey 09:40 What's new> 09:40 *? 09:43 Hi people 09:46 HI! 09:47 Hi 09:47 Darn internet. 09:47 Hi 09:47 Hi. 09:47 Who likes my new avi? 09:47 Nope.AVI 09:47 Hi Rio. 09:47 Hey Zax 09:47 Hi, Rio! 09:47 Test 09:48 test 09:48 test 09:48 There. 09:48 I hate chat so much. 09:48 Rio? You do not like my avi? 09:50 You said AVI 09:50 So I said Nope,AVI. 09:50 So how are you doing? 09:50 Plus, Troll Faces are overused. 09:50 Good 09:50 What's new with you? 09:52 Rio 09:52 09:52 09:52 PM Please 09:52 Ok 09:52 Well i just got done modeling some things for LG. 09:52 Hey Rays. 09:52 Cool 09:52 I'm working on getting my render done 09:53 Hi Zax 09:53 I'm downloading VLC 09:54 Neat 09:56 How? 09:56 Here is a enemy i modeled for LG. http://legogalaxygame-at.wikia.com/wiki/File:RockMonster.PNG 09:57 EPIC! 09:57 Whoa! 09:57 That is awesome! 09:57 09:58 .opus audio file? Never heard of it. 09:58 Thanks. I took me a couple weeks to do but i finally finished it. 09:59 Brb afk 10:00 Wow 10:00 Cool! 10:02 Thanks, 10:03 Whoops. I glitched VLC. 10:03 So how is LC going Rays? Nice Le. 10:03 OK, working on a new desktop background 10:03 Neat. 10:05 Hi 10:05 Hey 10:05 Refresh to see my new avatar. 10:05 Nice! 10:06 It's a lip! 10:07 I may change my avatar once i find something i want. Whats a lip? 10:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GF-XYBVwR5Q 10:09 That! 10:09 Ah. 10:12 hey! Your avvie looks like you, Le! 10:12 JK 10:13 So what have you been up to lately. 10:16 Who? Me? 10:16 I don't know. Why do you ask him. 10:18 No, no 10:18 who are you asking? Me, or rio? 10:19 wow, rendering is SOOOOO slow in Blender 10:19 Because of the fire effects probably 10:19 It's not very realistic fire though 10:19 10:19 Fire! 10:21 Fireeeeeeee! 10:22 10:22 Could i see your render when its done? 10:23 FFFFFFFFIIIIIIRRRRREEEEE!!!!! 10:23 Zax 10:23 I just updated the color sheet 10:23 Yeah my computer just notified me. 10:23 Now I have to UV the settings menu. 10:24 Yes Zax, it's going to be a desktop wallpaper 10:24 10:24 Nice! 10:24 ARGH 10:24 Spelling error 10:25 ARGH 10:25 I DIDN'T SAVE THE RENDER 10:25 10:25 I lost, it, all 10:25 10:25 QUICK! 10:25 BEFORE you reopen Blender 10:25 What?! 10:25 Go to C:\tmp\quit.blend 10:26 huh? 10:26 I just reopeed 10:26 *reopened 10:26 10:26 Before you said that 10:26 10:26 Well still go there. 10:26 Where? 10:26 Wait 10:26 ARGH! 10:26 Wait, you closed Blender? 10:26 Yes 10:26 Or did you forget to save the photo? 10:26 Oh 10:26 C:\tmp 10:26 I saved the photo 10:27 but made a spelling error 10:27 Find quit.blend 10:27 10:27 10:27 So, I will have to redo it 10:27 Are you on a Mac? 10:27 Yes 10:27 Oh... 10:27 10:27 Browse to the root of your hard drive 10:27 Well, will redo it.. 10:27 gtg for now 10:27 Cya later 10:27 Bye! 10:27 10:27 I'll comment on your blog 10:27 Bye 10:27 Bye! 10:29 so 10:30 It's a lip! 10:33 Brb afk 10:33 ok 10:33 Yea 10:42 Back. 10:42 So how are things going Le? 10:42 Hey le. 10:44 So? 10:44 Oh, sorry 10:45 Working on Blender Import script. 10:45 Hi Zax, Prof 10:46 Hey, Mythrun 10:46 Save Lego Universe 10:47 Whats the script going to allow or help Blender import? 10:47 BTW le, I'll get back to you later about this but I may have found a better way to install your Ldraw Blender on Mac. 10:48 @Zax LDraw, silly. 10:48 @Prof Please do! 10:48 Thanks, Mythrun. 10:48 Oh, i thought it was something new. 10:48 10:52 What's more, it may also let you set the LDraw library path in Blender. 10:54 Really? 10:54 What is it? 10:55 Wait... 10:56 BTW, when I import a model into Blender the model always seems to lose about half of its bricks. 10:57 Hmm..... 10:57 Did you build it in LDD? 10:57 and export it with my table? 11:00 When I export it to LDraw from LDD and open it in LDraw all the bricks show up, I then import it into Blender as .dat and it seems to loose half of the Bricks it had in LDraw. 11:01 Hm.... 11:01 What model is it? 11:01 I'll just take a screenshot and link it... 11:06 i will be on LNA chat. Bye. 11:07 CYA 11:11 Prog 11:11 *Prof 11:11 Image? 11:11 and what is this thing you've found? 11:12 Just a minute, I want to try one last thing... 11:12 OK 11:12 Well 11:12 GTG, for now 11:12 Dinner, and a break. 11:12 Bye! 11:49 Halegen 11:51 afk 2012 11 08